Touch of a Curse
by NixieStixx
Summary: Nico is missing and Hades asked the lucky seven to find him. (Wow doesn't that sound creative. I face-palmed writing it. Bad summery warming)


Touch of a Curse.

a.u. I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else!All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry!

Summary: Hades gives the 7 a quest to find his missing son. Hurt!Nico and a everyone being protective. This isn't based on any Roman or Greek myth. I suck at summaries read and enjoy my pretties.

Going to bed in a place you know and are comfortable with is one thing but waking up… completely different story.

It was summer, no school. That was the good part. Camp was the amazingly great part.

The war was over. They won. Gaea was asleep and everyone was alive, some just barely but after time and some helpful ambrosia and nectar they all felt strong and just kept living their lives. Besides a few battles from some undead and minor gods that needed a one way trip back to Tartarus everything was normally peaceful.

Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were at peace. Octavian was completely out of the picture. It took some brave nards to disobey Reyna and confront her about it face to face. Nobody asked about it or even whispered behind her back.

Romans and Greeks were free to visit both camps mostly they stick to their own a majority of the time.

Jason stayed at Camp Half Blood most of the time with Piper and Leo. Piper's dad invited both boys to go on vacation for a few weeks with them. Annabeth and Percy bounced back and forth, both getting ready for their first year of college in New Rome after the summer. Hazel and Frank stayed at Camp Jupiter mostly with being a Praetor, Frank, was the mediator traveling to the other camp or sending Iris messages and Hazel liked spending time with Piper and Annabeth for girl-talk and going to see Nico who also bounced between the camps and the Underworld.

The two camps ran in a unit now, each took tips from the other. Camp Half Blood was still more laid back and was like a true summer camp (if a true summer camp had a wall that spewed lava at you and sword fighting with real, not wood, swords and a half a dozen other very dangerous things).

Camp Jupiter was still a strict roman camp, more militaristic, disciplined but they did reel back on the warlike stature towards company. Most wouldn't shoot first and question later, except maybe Dakota after a Kool-Aid binge.

Everything seemed to be going well for all of them… until they woke up that is.

Waking up on the stone-cold floor wasn't what any of them expected.

"Where did my bed go?" Leo asked rubbing his head. Everyone was grumbling and groaning as they stirred awake.

"The dead could rise waiting for a bunch of teenagers to wake up." Hades stated bored standing over them in his silky black robe as it moved with the souls trapped within it, long black hair, albino white skin and his intense black eyes watched them with irritation.

"You could've left my pillow." Leo mumbled.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked annoyed as he helped Annabeth up. "Can't you just send a message like a normal person?"

"Well, lucky for you I am not a _normal _person, I'm a god." Hades said. "I need you to do something for me. That's why I brought you here."

"Why would we do anything for you after you've kidnapped us?" Leo asked. "That's not a good start, now if there was some food involved…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Hades raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Leo answered.

"That was meant to be metaphorical." Hazel whispered to Leo. Leo just shrugged. Hazel took charge and stepped up in front of Hades. "I can feel something's wrong with you." She said to him.

"Something has happened," He started staring at each one of the Greeks and Romans he dragged here almost like he was trying to calculate weather they were capable of what he wanted them to do.

"Something, like… the world ending or…" Frank stopped when Hades glared at him and looked at the stone floor.

"Someone's missing."

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Nico," Jason stated. Hades just nodded.

"He left two days ago. We had a bit of a disagreement." Percy raised his eyebrow in confusion and Hades locked eyes with him. "Yesterday, his presence faded until I couldn't feel it anymore."

"Is he dead?" Hazel gasped, tears brimming her eyes.

"No," Hades shook his head, turned and started to walk away slowly. They followed keeping up behind him but a safe distance away. "I can show you the last place he has been and where he was before…"

"We'll find him." Jason said determinedly. "Show us what you have and we'll find him."

"Son of Zeus, so prideful." Hades spat disdainfully.

"You really want to back talk the dude that's going to find your son and bring him back here?" Leo stated sarcastically, like he was scolding a child.

"Why did I ask your help again?" Hades started talking to himself so quickly the others only go bits and pieces of what he was saying. "Heroes, always heroes. Bah!" Hades rolled his eyes at himself. "I'm sure he'll come back on his own."

"Do you really think that?" Annabeth asked. Hades turned to her and they could see it on his face, worry. "You can't reach him at all, and you said he faded before he just disappeared and you couldn't feel him but he's not here in the underworld."

"Thankfully." Hazel said.

"I don't think he'll just come back," Annabeth continued. "I think he is trapped again."

"Why do you think that?" Percy asked.

"Because he's a child of Hades, he can't just disappear from him but if his souls not down here than where is he?" She questioned. Hazel let out a stressed but relieved laugh.

"But he's alive, that's all I need to know. How do I get to him?" Hazel demanded looking at Hades. The other demigod stood behind her. Hades looked at each of them then settled his eyes on Hazel.

"You won't bring him back here." Hades stated eyeing Hazel who nodded because he was right she was going to make sure he was somewhere safe, Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter but definitely not down here. Annoyance passed across Hades face and Hazel was sure she saw Pluto's eyes stare at her for a second. "Fine!" He huffed. He reached into the silky fabric of his robe and a small misty orb in a glass bottle. They knew it was a soul.

"This will lead you to where he was last. Just open the bottle and follow it." Hades said.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Percy asked annoyed. "It's not like you're going to get a 'father of the year award'."

"Would any god?" Hades retorted. "The Romans have their priorities right when it comes to parenting, the less interaction the better." He stated. "When you get involved it gets messy and complicated." Hades looked around to make sure that no one else was around before saying. "I already lost one child with Maria di Angelo. I will not lose the youngest." What surprised them the most was how much love he put in that sentence.

"We'll find him." Annabeth said. "And when he's ready, he'll come to you. Maybe you guys can work things out."

"He'll runaway, like always but at least I can keep an eye on him still. Go now. I have work to do and don't need any pesky demigods interfering." Hades began to walk away.

"And how do you expect us to do that stuck here?" Leo asked. "Not only that, we would have to go to both camps and get the supplies we need along with Festus and a few tools and some pancakes…"

"Seriously kid," Hades threw his hands up like a teacher trying to settle down a rowdy class. "Your ship is just outside with everything you'll need. Your swords and whatever else your mortal minds would think is important is on it. Now, get out."

They didn't linger in the Underworld and soon they were aboard the Argo II setting sail in the sky. The seven gathered on the deck of the ship after taking inventory of their rooms. They found that Hades was true to his word, they had all their weapons and Piper was glad to see her cornucopia too.

Jason held the glass bottle with one hand and the other was ready to pull the little cork out. The soul inside bounced around, it seemed excited to be let out. Who knows how long Hades had it hidden in his robe.

"Wait!" Frank said before Jason released the soul. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"We don't," Percy said then looked at Annabeth who nodded. "But Nico's in trouble."

"Whatever's there we can face it together." Piper said, using her charmspeak to give everyone encouragement. Jason smiled at her with thanks.

"Leo you got everything ready?" Jason asked.

"Yupe, Festus knows to fallow that thing where ever it goes unless it goes anywhere near ice. He said we're on our own then." Jason nodded in understanding.

"Okay here we go." Jason pulled the cork out and the little orb zipped out. At first it just did circles over their heads like it was saying, _'freedom, I'm finally free!' _then it zipped off a head and Festus raised and started following it at a steady speed.

As they flew on Percy realized that it looked like Nico was heading towards Camp Half Blood. Suddenly the ship turned sharply and headed out to sea.

Why would Nice go this way? Percy asked himself. They kept on that course and Percy realize that Nice couldn't shadow travel that far without being plunged into the water after a while. He would've been too tired to keep going. Percy looked over the rail of the boat and looked down at the water.

"What would make Nico come all the way out here?" He finally asked out loud.

"I don't know." Annabeth said from behind him causing him to jump. Annabeth smiled at how easily she could still startle Percy. They enjoyed the moment for a few second before Festus dropped out of the sky hitting the waves below so harshly Leo was almost thrown over, Piper and Hazel each grabbed an arm and hauled him back over.

"What happened?" Jason shouted.

"I don't know, Festus just dropped!" Leo shouted back. They were surrounded by water on all sides with no land in site.

"Well, get him going again or we'll lose the orb." Jason said looking for the small orb when he finally found it, it was dancing in front of the ship but it didn't go any farther. "I don't understand."

"Wait," Hazel said looking father ahead. "Something's stopping it." She took a deep breath said concentrated. "The Mist is strong here but behind it I feel nothing."

"We can see it though," Piper stated. "We know it doesn't just cut off."

"We're not seeing what's really there." Hazel said finally understanding. She concentrated hard on the Mist, thinning it until it just dissolved before them raveling the path a head of them. Ahead of them was an island, few trees but a lot of boulders and rocks.

The Argo II started to pull its self in that direction, like the island was drawing them in.

"Whoa!" Leo yelled. "Um Festus is completely off line! There's no power to this ship at all there's no way we could be moving."

"It's the island." Hazel stated. "But it feels like everything just shut down. I'm trying to see if there's anything on the island but there's either nothing on it or in the ground or it's not letting me."

Percy ran to the side of the ship and commanded the water to be calm but nothing happened. He tried again commanding the waves to take the ship back but again nothing happened.

Jason and Percy locked eyes. Percy could tell he was trying his lighting or flying thing and nothing was working for him either.

"Frank," Jason called and the boy stepped out. "Try changing into an eagle." Frank nodded making a face of utter concentration but nothing happened. He tried again harder this time.

"Either he's constipated or it's not working." Leo said. Frank turned to him sharply. Leo raised his hands in defense. "Relax big guy, I'm extinguished."

"What if that island pulled Nico into it like it's doing to the ship?" Everyone turned to Annabeth. The Argo II seemed to be going faster.

"That's why he must have faded like Hades said." Hazel said sadly. "But that means he could be…"

"Hurt, yes." Annabeth said so sternly the effect was like charmspeak. Hazel nodded but her face still looked grim.

"Brace yourselves!" Leo yelled. "We're coming in to fast. This is going to hurt."

When the Argo II hit the shore, because of the momentum, the large ship tore up the beach and tilted to the side tossing each one off the deck and on to the sand.

"Land ho!" Leo said shaking sand out of his hair and spitting some out to. The others got up and tried to pat the sand off of them then looked at what was ahead of them.

The island wasn't very big, Jason was sure he could run from one side to the other and not get winded the only thing that stood in his way was the rocks that seem to tower in the middle.

"Nico!" Hazel shouted but she didn't expect an answer. "This place is blocking everything, I even feel like my skin is buzzing."

They could all feel it. It wasn't painful just a warm feeling that tingled over their skin. After a few minutes it just faded away. They looked at one another then surveyed their surroundings. Very few trees were on the island and the ones they did see looked old and sickly, they were completely bare.

"There's something one the ground." Annabeth pointed out kneeling on one knee. She placed her hands in one of the deep marks, it didn't fit perfectly but she could tell they were made from hands being dragged in the sand. Hazel gasped and started calling Nicos name again.

"Check out these rocks," Leo said leaning so close he could almost rest his face against it. "_Curse_ and _Touch_ is carved over all these suckers."

"Don't touch it." Jason said slapping Leo hand away.

"He's right we can't touch anything on this island." Piper said. "This place feels wrong. Let's get Nico and get out of here." The all agreed.

Annabeth continued to track the marks on the ground. Annabeth knew it was Nico and he fought every step of the way. She notice specks of red in the sand but she kept going, not wanting to mention it to Hazel and upset her more.

"There's a cave up a head." Percy said getting Riptide out and uncapping the pen into a weapon. Everyone else was armed and ready. Leo's tool belt was the only thing that still seemed to work, he pulled out a very large wrench and held it like a baseball bat ready to swing for a homerun.

They made their way slowly to the large opening. Percy and Jason lead, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel followed close behind and Leo and Frank took the back. Jason spotted Nico's Stygian Iron sword and picked it up.

The both made the same conclusion; he'd been dragged through this island to a cave. His sword had been thrown to the side like it didn't even matter.

"We have to make sure the place is safe before we do anything else." Jason said. Percy nodded and turned back to the others.

"Wait here," He told them. "Jason and I are going to go ahead."

"You have two minutes," Annabeth stated. "Then we follow."

"Okay." Percy agreed.

Jason and Percy walked cautiously into the opening of the cave. Further down there was a torch on the wall burning. Under the torch there laid a shadowy lump. Both boys knew it was Nico. Jason ran over to him and looked him over quickly.

He had a bruise on his forehead and his fingers were bloody from being dragged. He saw his chest rise and fall so he knew he was breathing but his lips were a light blue colour and he shivered in his sleep. Next to him was a small bag of ambrosia though it didn't look like much was taken out but there were smears of red that showed that Nico at least tried.

"There's nothing else here but more carvings in the wall." Percy pointed out. Taking a risk he reached out and touched the stone wall. It was cold but he didn't feel curse and he'd been cursed in Tartarus more times than he could count. "The stones not cursed."

Jason was next to him now. The torched flicker dimly from behind them but he could still see the messy writing all over the wall. _Curse_ and _touch_ were everywhere along with some saying.

_In my cave your pain is trapped, but try to leave, a painful relapse._

Then the two words start repeating again.

A groan turned them away from the wall. Percy and Jason knelt beside Nico who had his back pressed against the wall. He shivered and blinked his eyes slowly open.

"Nico!" Hazel screamed running into the cave. Jason and Percy moved out of the way so Hazel could be with her brother. As soon as she wrapped her arms around him he started screaming and trying to push her away.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME. PLEASE!" Hazel tried to sooth him. Frank grabbed his left arm and Jason look his right so he wouldn't hurt himself and held them to his side. Piper tried using her most persuasive voice to make Nico calm down but he just kept fighting.

Annabeths eyes caught on the wall particularly where Percy and Jason had been moments before. That saying drew her in and she ran it through her head, blocking out Nico's screaming and Hazel and Piper trying to calm him.

_In my cave the pain is trapped._

_Touch_

_Curse_

_Pain is trapped_

_Touch _

_Cursed_

"Let him go." Annabeth said so quietly she wasn't sure if she said it out loud or not. Nico sobbed but the others tried to sooth him. It wasn't going to work the pain was going to kill the kid. Annabeth said it louder this time as she ran over and started manhandling everyone away, even Hazel who was crying just as hard as Nico.

Once everyone was safely a few feet away Annabeth dropped down next to Nico's collapsed form, careful not to touch him but she made sure he could hear her. He was shaking so much Annabeth was sure she could hear his thin frame rattling. His breathing was so quick and the blue in his lips was getting darker.

"No one's going to touch you, I promise." Annabeth said. "Okay Nico, you have to breathe slower." When he didn't respond she called his name louder. "NICO!" This time he looked up at her in the torch light. He did as she said when she told him to take deep breaths. She grabbed the bag of ambrosia and took a small piece out. "You need to eat this." But he shook his head.

"I tried." He said quietly. "It doesn't work." He rested his head back against the ground tiredly.

"What's going on?" Hazel said between tears.

"The _Curse _and _touch,_" Annabeth stated. "Every touch causes Nico severe pain."

"How do we break the cures?" Hazel asked.

"We get him out of here." Percy stated. Annabeth nodded but they all knew that was too easy.

"There's more, the second part of that saying, _but try to leave, a painful relapse. _If he leaves the pain will be worse until we can get him far enough away that the ties of the Island won't affect him and in this state he'll die." Annabeth said.

"The ambrosias not working," Jason took the bag from Annabeth and closed it. "And even if we could get him out of the cave the Argo II's in no shape to make a speedy get away."

"He's going to freeze to death before that." Piper stated. "How are we supposed to keep him warm?"

Leo was walking around behind them. He took measurements with his fingers and scoped out the area in the cave making a plan in his head. He looked at Nico on the floor shivering and walked to the entrance to the cave. Down the way they came the Argo II was beached like a dying whale.

"I wonder how Festus feels about home décor?" Leo asked aloud. Hazel was ready to start yelling who cares when Jason stepped in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Give me four hours and all of your willing help and I think I can make some home improvements."

"Nico doesn't have six hours like this." Hazel said sadly.

"Okay, two." Leo said. "I'll just go with the basics then."

"You think you can really do that?" Percy asked. Leo nodded.

"Definitely." Leo smirked.

One hour and fifty-six minutes was all it took for Leo to rip apart his beloved Argo II and turn the cold, dim torch lit cave into something livable, though he had to scrap his full kitchen, complete entertainment system and hot tube idea. But he was able to fix some lights up and even two working bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.

The table and chairs where brought along with a television and the Wii and a few game. Cable was out of the question, there were limits to Leo's magic. He even managed to turn Festus into a heater Leo just made everyone promise not to mention it to him when he was working again. The cave started to warm up but not fast enough.

He offered to get everyone's beds but they opted for their sleeping bags. One bed was brought with a lot of blankets.

The hard part was next. Nico needed to get off the floor. He blinked slowly up at them as they worked. They always gave him words of encouragement when they pasted but now to keep him warm they had to move him.

Jason knelt beside Nico.

"Hang in there," Jason said and Nico just blinked again. "We need you to move, okay? Do you think you have enough strength to get to the bed?" Luckily the bed was just a few steps away.

"I can't move." He said in a pained voice. Jason wished he didn't have to do this to him. Nico looked like he could barely lift his head. His hands were limp at his side and the boy just shivered. Everyone touching him earlier must have been torture but he couldn't stay here.

"Jason, we have to." Piper said to him.

"I can help you," Percy said. "You take his shoulders I'll take his feet. We do it quick, maybe it won't hurt so much." Even as Percy said it he knew it was a cruel joke but Jason nodded.

"We're really sorry, Nico." Jason said and on the count of three the two demigods picked up their wounded friend. Nico didn't try to kick out of their grip and they could tell he was trying hard to help them as well. He did cry out and the sound broke all of their heart. The gently lay Nico on the bed and Percy took off his shoes quickly.

Leo took his army jacket off and laid it over Nico, it was warm form him just wearing it. Then Leo grabbed a few blankets and threw them over Nico shacking and crying form. Percy leaned down to apologize, sometimes he wanted to strangle the kid but he knew he never could. Seeing him in so much pain was heartbreaking.

"I want Bianca." Nico sobbed quietly. Percy held back the guilt and the need to comfort him. The one person that he knew would be able to help Nico would've been Bianca but she was gone. "I want my sister." Nico whispered before losing consciousness.

Percy wiped at his face harshly, he didn't realize he started crying but looking around he wasn't the only one. Hazel was a mess in Frank's arms who look uncomfortable and broken. Piper and Annabeth wiped tears from their faces too and Jason looked like he'd just fail his younger brother if he had one. Leo walked out of the cave sniffling loudly.

It was almost two full days before Nico woke enough to be coherent. Hazel made the mistake of trying to touch Nico through the blanket and Leo's jacket but the touch almost caused Nico to stop breathing and Hazel started crying again.

Finally it was Annabeth who was with him.

"Nico, can you hear mean?" She asked. Nico had enough strength to nod. Annabeth took that as a very good sign of progress. Nico hadn't moved at all, he still lay on his side where Jason and Percy put him but Annabeth saw his finger twitch. His hands here bruised and caked his dried blood and sand. "Can someone get me a warm washcloth?"

There was shuffling around behind her. Leo's heater was also part stove, someone boiled water and let it cool so it was just warm and soaked the washcloth then handed it to Annabeth. She thanked Frank who quickly scurried away.

"Okay Nico," Annabeth waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I need you to clean up your hands. Some of those cuts look pretty bad." Nico whimper. She could tell Nico was trying though. He held out a shaking hand and took the washcloth and slowly wiped his hands.

She checked him over quickly, the colour was normal on his lips now but he still shivered. The bruise on his forehead stood bold against his porcelain skin. She took the washcloth when Nico was too tired to lift his hands anymore. His hands weren't completely clean but they looked a lot better, bruised, but no infection, at least not yet.

"I need a small piece of ambrosia." Annabeth called out. Percy was beside her quickly with a small piece. "I know this hasn't been working but I want you to have just a bit, okay?" Annabeth felt like she was talking to a small child as a parent. Nico didn't respond, his eyes were glazed and she knew she was going to lose him in a second. "Open your mouth." She ordered. He did was he was told and Annabeth popped it in his mouth. Nico chewed, swallow, moaned in pain and passed out.

Annabeth sighed still kneeling next to the bed Percy hugged her tightly.

When Nico woke up next Jason was the only one there. The others were inspecting the island except Leo who was working on getting the Argo II ready for lift off when they were ready. They didn't want Nico to be left alone. Jason offered to stay.

Jason leaned against the cave entrance looking out. If it hadn't been for what they were going through and the creepy writing, this place would be quite beautiful but Jason would give anything to just strike it with lighting and destroy it never to see it again.

He heard the whimpering as Nico started to wake up. He turned to see Nico pushing himself up with his elbows his shaky hands wiping blood from his nose.

Jason quickly got another warm washcloth and handed it to him. Nico took it and wiped the blood off his face and hands. Jason was happy to see none of it go on the bed.

"You okay?" Jason asked. Nico fell back on his side and nodded. This time Nico grabbed the blankets and tried to pull them closer but he still felt a chill running through him. "Hold on." Jason ran to where he was sleeping and grabbed a knitted blanket he had it always made him too hot anyway. He wrapped it around Nico being careful not to touch him.

"Thank you." Nico said.

"No problem." Jason sat on the side of the bed. "How did you get here, Nico?"

"I was trying to get to Camp Half Blood." Nico said groggily. "Some witch snatched me and dragged me here."

"What kind of witch?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, just a witch." Nico said. "I tried to throw my sword at her to stop touching me but she just laughed and disappeared." The witch probably knew someone would come for Nico and if they got past the Mist they'd try helping not knowing they could kill him this way. Or if they never found him, if Nico tried to leave he'd be cursed with more pain.

"When we get out of here, and we _all_ are, I'm going to hunt that witch down and light her up like a firework." Jason heard Nico give a small laughed then winced.

"Please don't make me laugh, it really hurts." Nico asked. Jason nodded and apologized.

"Was the fight about Percy?" Jason asked. Nico looked up defeated. He remembered the way Hades focused on him slightly more than the other in their encounter in the Underworld. "Does he know?"

"Not about that," Nico said quickly sounding annoyed. "It wasn't just Percy, he tends to complain about all demigods in general and you seven seem to have a special place."

"So you defended all of us." Jason stated with a smile. Nico just shrugged and closed his eyes. "You need to eat something." Jason grabbed a bowl of grapes Piper left on the table and put them on the bed by Nico's hand so he could eat if he wanted.

"Do you think the witch will come back?" Nico asked. Jason knew he was scared. Some witch easily snatched the Son of Hades, the Ghost King and made him feel more pain than Jason could imagine.

"Not with us around, unless she wants to meet a bunch of pissed off demigods." Nico nodded and Jason returned to the door and looked around.

Nico was sleeping again but Jason was happy to see a few grapes were missing.

Nico's eyes fluttered open to see Leo lounging on the bed next to him. The bed was small but Leo lay comfortably not touching Nico. He smirked when he noticed Nico awake.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Leo said cheerfully. "Anyone ever tell you, you sleep like the dead." Leo continued to grin broadly, he was really proud of himself for that one he'd been waiting a while to say it. Nico sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"You're exhausting." Nico mumbled.

"I try." Leo responded. "How you feeling?"

"I need to pee." Leo laughed at Nico's bluntness.

"There are lovely bathrooms just to your right." Leo said. He watched Nico sit up slowly. He pushed the covers away and painfully swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Take it easy." Leo said.

"Okay." Nico said but every move made him want to cry out because of the deep ache that settled in him. Percy walked in to see Nico sitting up, he was so happy he almost tripped over himself but he caught himself. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"Use the bed post." Leo said. Nico nodded and grabbed onto it and pulled himself up. He was shaky on his feet but he managed to push himself off the post and take a few steps before falling to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Nico!" Percy said rushing in. Leo was up too but they couldn't help. Nico actually gave a small painful laugh when Percy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy!" Nico snapped in anger then he sighed and the anger melted into shame. "Sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Percy told him.

"Just go away." Nico said to Percy quietly. Percy didn't want to leave, he wanted to do something but there were no monsters to fight.

"It's okay, man," Leo said to Percy. "I got this." Percy nodded and reluctantly left. Nico picked himself up and held on to the wall for support slowly making his way to the bathroom. Leo got worried when Nico was gone for almost ten minutes, but he could hear the water running and he was sure he could hear crying.

When Nico finally came out Leo noticed two things, his hands were a lot cleaner and his eyes were red. Nico held on so tightly to the door frame that his knuckles were white but he feared he'd fall if he let go. Nico cleared his throat and looked at Leo.

"The bathroom is lovely." Leo started laughing so hard he was almost crying and he saw a smirk on Nico's face. Nico slowly made his way back to the bed and fell into it. He reached for the blankets but Leo threw his jacket back on him and then the blankets.

"Is Percy mad?" Nico asked.

"Nah," Leo said settling back into the bed next to Nico. "He's worried, we all are."

"I want it to stop." Nico said quietly and Leo knew he not only meant everyone's worry but the pain.

"I know man."

Hazel was sitting next to Nico when he sat up in bed. She smiled at him resisting the erg to brush his dark hair out of his eyes and hug him. She smiled at him and Nico slowly pushed himself up so he could lean against the headboard.

"I can get you something to eat if you're hungry." Hazel offered.

"I have a headache." Nico said instead of answering rubbing at the bruise on his head.

"You must've hit your head at some point." Hazel pointed out. "Maybe I can find some aspirin for you to take." She said trying to comfort him but she could tell something was wrong, the little colour he had to his face was washing out. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't feel well." He whispered. Hazel knew he must have hit his head harder than she thought.

"Piper!" Hazel called out causing Nico to flinch, she apologized. Piper ran into the room and ran to them Katoptris in hand.

"What's the matter?" She asked looking over Nico like she was ready to take out anything willing to even sneeze near Nico.

"Do you think you can get me some ginger root and a hot cup of water?" Hazel asked.

"No problem, anything else?" She asked.

"I think we'll have everything we just have to hurry." Both girls nodded.

Piper got the Ginger root from her cornucopia and handed it to Hazel. Piper then got a pot of water boiling and put it in a mug from the ship. Hazel cut up some of the ginger root and put it into the hot water. She waited until it was drinkable then took it to Nico.

She sat on the bed next to him and put the cup up to his lips and ordered him to drink. He didn't fight but the face he made Hazel knew he didn't like the taste very much but she forced him to drink a little bit at a time until the cup was empty. After a few long minutes Nico turned to her.

"That was horrible." He stated.

"Yeah, but it worked. You feel better don't you?" He nodded.

"Much."

"You're looking a lot better!" Jason said happily entering with Percy at his side. "We have some good news," Piper Hazel and Nico looked to him. "It seems like this island is losing its magic hold."

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"If we're on the shore," Percy said. "We can use our abilities. It's like that boundary is slowly retreating. Leo's got the Argo II ready for departure even with the missing parts. We just have to break down the rest of the parts in here and he'll fix it when we get to Camp Half Blood."

"When can we leave?" This time it was Nico.

"Maybe in a few days when you're stronger." Jason said but Nico shook his head.

"No, I want to leave now." He said stubbornly, pushing the blankets away and picking up Leo's jacket and folding it next to him. Nico took a deep breath and put his legs over the side of the bed.

"Nico," Percy said rushing to his side. "You have to stop. I know you want to leave but…"

"You don't know anything." Nico whispered. Jason could see how much it hurt to have Percy that close to him and the look of concern on his face. Nico shook his head and looked away from Percy. The longing, hopeful look gone and a stubborn, determined look replaced it. "The pain doesn't go away in here it's just numbed. I have to get out before I can't feel anything at all."

"If you walk out that door it's going to be worst and you're not strong…"

"Don't you get it?" Nico interrupted Hazel. "Nothing's getting better in here! The magic isn't just receding into the island. I think if it gets here I won't be able to leave this cave."

Everyone went quiet. They didn't think of that. The magic around the island was going to trap Nico in it. This whole thing was a trap in more ways than one.

"I just want to go…" Nico stopped himself because what was he suppose to say, home? The son of Hades didn't really have a home or anywhere he felt like he belonged.

"I'll get the boys and Annabeth," Piper said. "We'll pack up and have everything out of here" Piper said running out.

"I had a dream about this place." Nico started not looking at either Percy or Jason. "I couldn't leave here. No matter what I did I was trapped here alone." He said. Percy knew what he was saying and knelt down in front of Nico until he was eye level with him.

"Look at me." Percy said. Nico didn't want to, but after a few seconds he looked up. "We're getting you out of here. We will _not_ leave you here to rot! If this island goes down and you're on it I'm going with it. I know we have a rough relationship in the past." Nico flinched at the words. "But Nico, you're my friend, my family. We're getting out of here and we're taking you home."

"I don't have a home." Nico looked down at his bruised and cut hands.

"You're wrong, whether you know it or not you always have a home with me. It's my fault you lost Bianca and I will never make up for it but Nico you have to believe me here. And you know it's not just me, you have Hazel and Jason and all of us! We look out for each other."

"Just go away." Nico whispered tiredly.

"You can push me away but I'm always going to be there for you. I'll always be your friend whether you want me to be or not." He said firmly. Percy knew he'd never understood what went on in Nico's head but someday he vowed that they would be friends.

"I can give you that." Nico said sounding hesitant. He looked at Percy and nodded. "I can give you friendship." He said quietly. Percy took that as a compromise for the moment, he could feel there was more behind it but he knew Nico wouldn't tell him a thing.

Taking everything down and putting it back was the easy part, it took less time than putting it up. Nico put his shoes on and gave Leo back his coat. He thanked him and Leo just smiled. Nico stood by the cave entrance for the light since the only light left was the torch that flickered.

Jason was the only one left with Nico.

"You know," Jason said standing besides Nico. "If you ever want to talk…"

"I know." Nico said quickly cutting him off.

"You're a mystery Nico." Jason smiled. Nico turned looked from Jason back to out at the Argo II that was now safely off the sandy beach and floating a few feet above the ground with a rope ladder hanging down. "You ready to get out of here?" Nico took a deep breath and nodded.

They planned to step out at the same time. Jason counted but Annabeth and Leo rushed into the cave out of breath.

"We gotta go!" Leo yelled. Before any questions were asked the rocks below their feet shifted harshly. They hit the stone floor like they were stuck in the world's fastest elevator. When the rocks stopped moving they got up. They ran for the entrance of the cave but Jason just grabbed the back of Nico's coat, without touching him, before he fell six feet down.

"This is my dream!" Nico said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Nico said quickly. "The cave is going to seal it's self shut and if we'll be stuck in here." He turned and drew his sword expectantly. The others turned and noticed a very creepy looking girl standing there. "Go, I think I can distract her." Nico whispered.

"No." Annabeth said. "I won't leave you."

"You have to!" Nico pushed. "I can _trap_ her here, I think. See how she likes it but I need to wait till the last second."

Finally they agreed. Jason was going to fly Annabeth and Leo down and when Nico call he'd come back and get Nico. They had no choice but to agree.

"Nico," Annabeth said whispering in his ear. "Don't wait too long. I'll dig this whole place up to bring you home with me." The words almost knocked Nico off his feet. He couldn't look away from the witch. With that the other three were gone and Nico was left with the witch.

From the ground it was horrible. Jason listened intently for Nico to call him. He heard the sound of a sword hitting stone and the wicked laugh of the witch and the crumbling of the stones of the entrance that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the second. The rocks were sliding into place like a puzzle.

"We shouldn't have left." Leo said.

Suddenly Nico sword bounced out of the entrance and clattered down the stones and landed at their feet. Annabeth noticed blood at the tip but also at the hilt. She told Jason to go get Nico now but there was movement by the entrance. They saw Nico backing out of it until he hit the very end.

Nico felt his foot at the edge. The witch was distracted with the cut he gave her to the face before she knocked his sword out of his hand. Just a few more seconds and even he wouldn't be able to get out. He could already feel the pain building up throughout him from being so close to the door, now he just needed a push out.

The witch did exactly what he expected. She lunged at him. She was quite a bit taller and wider than Nico as he fell through the whole the witch hit the wall around it and pounded on the wall building up and trapping her completely.

Nico felt something slam into him, like maybe the rocks were trying to crush him as he fell. The pain was so much, he felt the cut on the side of his neck from the witches nails. He just closed his eyes and fell into the darkness.

Jason ran forward catching Nico's limp body before he hit the ground. The cut on his neck bleed onto Jason's hands but he didn't have time to check the rocks and boulders were coming down around them now. Jason scooped Nico up bridal style and the tree started running. He made a mental note to force feed Nico if he had too, the kid was too light.

When they reached the ship Annabeth and Leo started climbing, Jason used his gift from his father and flew onto the deck of the ship landing as softly of he could but still holding Nico tightly.

"Go festus, fastest route to Camp Half Blood." Leo shouted.

Rocks rolled around the ground of the island. A few shot after them but Percy raised a wall of water that blocked the rocks form hitting the ship. The island shook and collapsed into itself until it was nothing but the tide. It was like nothing was ever there.

Jason shook Neco's shoulder but the boy didn't stir. What scared him the most was how peaceful Nico looked, but he was too cold to look that peaceful.

"Nico!" Hazel shouted. "Wake up!" But her voice didn't do anything. Annabeth took charge.

"Is he breathing?" She asked ripping the sleeve of her orange shirt and holding it against his bleeding neck.

"Barely," Jason said. "He's cold again too."

"But the cure was broken right?" Frank asked.

"I hope so." Percy said. Leo kneeled in front of him and again wrapped his jacket around him. They looked on concerned. They didn't know what to do.

"I have an idea," Piper said standing beside Jason. "I Think I can use charmspeak to wake him." Everyone agreed. "Okay here it goes."

Piper called Nico's name. She told him he had to wake up but he didn't twitch. Piper was sure his breathing was slower than before if possible. Piper took a deep breath and put everything into it this time.

"NICO, WAKE UP!" She shouted. This time Nico did exactly what Piper said. He shot up it the sitting position almost knocking heads with Leo. Leo just reacted, grabbing Nico's flailing arms and held them to his side as Nico cried and screamed for them to stop.

Leo cursed himself and let go of Nico not wanting to cause him any pain in case the curse wasn't lifted. Nico reached out and grabbed onto Leo's wrist with one shaky hand and Annabeth caught his other and held it between hers. Percy picked up the make shift orange bandage and held it on Nico's bleeding neck.

Nico could feel the pain rippling through him. But it wasn't like before, this pain wasn't crippling. And with each wave the pain was less and less that lingered behind. He dug the heels of his shoes into the wood and held on tightly to whatever he had. His eyes were closed but he could still feel the tears on his cheek, biting down on his bottom lip so hard so he didn't cry out. He definitely wasn't cold anymore, the sweat made every cold breeze off the water feel heaven sent.

Nico couldn't tell how much time went past. The others would tell him later that it was almost a half hour of his struggling with the waves of pain. Finally he felt like he could breathe. All the pain was just a bad thought in his mind and he relaxed a little just breathing and really enjoying the feeling.

Annabeth still held his hand tightly and Leo put his free hand over Nico's on his arm. Everyone had their eyes on Nico. Jason had grabbed Nico's shoulder gently. Jason was now holding him steady without him Nico would be flat on his back.

Hazel was next to Nico smiling, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Nico smiled back. Percy pulled away and Leo and Annabeth let go of his hands so Haze could wrap her arms around her brother and hold him so tight and desperately she was sure she'd never let go. Nico returned to hug weakly and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh gods, you're alright." Hazel cried happily kissing the top of his head. The others all around them cheered. When Hazel released him, reluctantly, Annabeth pulled him into her arms and hugged him. He still remembered her words in the cave.

And even though it broke a little piece of his heart he held on tightly to Percy when he hugged him. Percy put his chin on Nico's head and squeezed back.

"I've lost too many friends," Percy said. "There's no way I'm giving up on you." Those words made Nico heart jump in his chest but he knew he couldn't put the meaning he wanted behind it so he push away weakly.

Jason wiped the tears away from Nico's face then helped Nico stand. He swayed and everyone reach for him but Nico grabbed the side of the ship for balance. He never felt like he belonged anywhere before, now there were seven people in front of him who risked their lives for him when most of the time he wasn't nice to any of them.

"I don't know how to thank you." He said quietly to them.

"Then don't." Hazel said. "Just don't ever fade away from us again." She said. Nico nodded. He could do that.

"We're suppose to take you to your father." Leo pointed out slipping his jacket back on.

"I don't want to see him for a while." Nico admitted.

"That bad a fight?" Frank asked. Nico shrugged but Jason caught his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to stay with you for a while." Hazel stated. "So don't try to tell me you'd rather be alone because I'm your sister and I love you and know better." She smiled and Nico smiled back.

"You're stuck with me too." Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to have a sleepover in the Hades cabin." Leo said.

"I definitely don't want to stay there." Nico said.

"We can figure that out later." Jason said watching Nico who looked too tired to even stand. "You need to sleep. Leo, how long before we get to Camp Half Blood?"

"I can get us there by morning."

As night settled in Nico found that he couldn't really sleep. Jason had offered his room so Nico could get some sleep but he was too restless. Not to mention he was still hurting all over, not like before but enough to make him uncomfortable and the cut on his neck was patched but the wrapping was itchy.

Nick walked the ship quietly. A blanket wrapped around his shoulders and the wood cold under his bare feet. The night air stung his skin and he realized how easily the cold settles into his bones and how much he missed being warm. He felt like he would never be warm again the cold just seemed to seep right back into him.

Jason's room was warm but he didn't want to be cooped up in that small room. He wanted air.

Nico leaned against the side of the ship and watched the water below. It was a clear night and the Moon made the water sparkle. Bianca would've thought this was so beautiful. It was moments like this that he really missed her.

He missed having her to take care of him or to talk to about his feelings and how confused he was about everything. He loved Hazel so much but she wasn't Bianca.

He felt selfish and he cursed himself. On this ship he had seven people who risked their lives for him and who wanted to be his friend, ever Percy, and he knew they cared but why did he feel so alone still? Maybe he should've just stayed with the witch. Or maybe he should just throw himself to the sea.

It was Leo who found him as the sun started to rise and he was concerned to see him so close to the edge. Leo made sure his footsteps would be heard so he didn't spook Nico. Leo gently touched his shoulder for comfort from whatever dark thought that he had in his head but Nico pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

Leo didn't say anything. He watched Nico move to look over the side of the ship again.

"You ever see Titanic, the movie?" Lep asked. Nico nodded no, he was behind on a lot of the popular movies. "Nevermind. Did you sleep at all?" Again Nico nodded no and blinked slowly. "You can talk to me." Leo pleaded.

"I don't want to." Nico shivered and wrapped the blankets around him tighter.

"You're fading again." Nico turned sharply to Leo. "You promised you wouldn't, remember."

"Don't you get it?" Nico said frustrated. "I have to."

"Why?" Leo challenged.

"Because I'm the Son of Hades! I'm cursed. Everyone I get close to, everyone I choose to love, I lose in one way or another. My mom, my sister, even…" He sighed wiping a tear with the blanket. "Even _him_." Nico whispered. Leo wasn't sure who he was talking about but he waited for him to continue. "You should all want me as far away from you as possible. That witch had the right idea…" He choked back a sob and slid down to the floor and sat with his back against the side.

"When my mom died I blamed myself for a really long time, still kind of do and no one in my family even wanted to take me in. I was an orphan who just ran away every chance I got. I know I'm no son of Hades, but don't you get tired of running?" The question made Nico looked more broken than before and he tried to hide his face in the blanket. Leo sat next to him.

"I need to go away." Nico sniffled but Leo shook his head.

"No, that never helps anything. Trust me."

"Then what?" Nico looked to Leo begging for an answer.

"Do what I did." Leo said. "Start a new family." Nico looked at him confused. "I'll help you out, okay. I'll be part of your new family."

"You don't really mean that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Leo asked. "Hazel is practically my family so that means you are too. It's the same for all of us. Sometimes family is what you make it." Leo said seriously.

"Is that from a movie?" Nico asked.

"Don't ruin this for me." Leo shot back. "Now we're going to get up." Leo said jumping up and holding his hand out to Nico. Nico just looked at his hand for a few seconds before reaching out and letting Leo pull him to his feet. "And now I'm going to hug you so don't kill me." Leo didn't wait he wrapped his arms around Nico and squeezed. Nicos arms were lined under the blanket so he rested his head on Leo's shoulder.

Leo pulled away but didn't take his hand off Nico's shoulder. Nico looked like a small child, a child who's seen too much, Leo thought.

"I'm not a mighty great Hero like Jason and the others," Leo said putting as much emotion in his words that he could. "But Nico you gotta let somebody in, man. You deserve to be happy so just let yourself." Nico tried to hide his face and turn away but Leo did something his mom would've done to him.

Leo took him to the Mess hall. Leo had been working on a few little gadgets. The pieces were everywhere. He was planning on cleaning everything up but then fell asleep.

"What happened?" Nico asked looking around.

"Just trying to fix a few things…" Leo said.

"A few? Did you mean a few hundred?" Leo laughed.

"Hey you have a sense of humor." Leo said and patted the seat next to him. Nico sat with the blanket still wrapped around him.

For a while they didn't talk. Leo knew they were close to Camp but it was late. The others were sleeping when they finally arrived. Nico couldn't help Leo fix anything but he did make everything neater.

"Should we wake the others?" Leo shook his head. Nico looked around at some of the campers that looked to the ship. They were probably waiting for the others. "I never asked how you knew I was missing?"

"You're dad kidnapped us." Leo stated and Nico nodded.

"Classy." Nico said. Leo again laughed and patted him on the back. "There you go again." Nico smiled.

"See being friends isn't so hard." Leo nodded. "It's still early maybe we should try and get some sleep."

Percy and Annabeth were up last. The others were all on the ground except Nico and Leo.

"I'm going to look for Nico." Hazel said worried.

"I haven't seen Leo either." Piper said.

"They're probably still on the ship." Annabeth said.

"I'll find them." Percy said.

"I'll help you." Jason said. "We'll meet you guys for breakfast in a few." The others nodded and headed down the hill. Jason and Percy searched the room. Nico wasn't in Jason's room and Leo wasn't in his room or any other hiding place he normally worked in. They went to the Mess hall to think.

Jason almost tripped over Leo who was sprawled out on the floor his head resting on Nico's back as Nico slept on his stomach with his head buried in a blanket that was a makeshift pillow.

"We should probably let them sleep." Jason said smirking. He left a note for the two to join them when they woke up.

"He'll be okay, right?" Percy asked. Jason had to think about it. Nico was a son of Hades, he didn't seem to be happy about anything but Jason knew they could change that. Nico was a good kid and out of everything he could do he's helped them more than anyone could ask. Maybe he was broken, maybe he was lost but he had a home and a family with them so Jason nodded.

"He'll be okay. He's home, we just have to remind him sometimes."

a.n. And it started out so well, sorry if the ending sucked. But I wanted Nico and Leo to be friends and it kind of worked I don't know… I'm going to go roll around the floor now… Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
